Frolic
by Adiemus Sotiria
Summary: A nice little oneshot, based on the Spring Prompts at the WitchxWarlock forum. Visit us sometime! The word, obviously, was "Frolic".


Please, PLEASE view this in 1/2. It should be off to the right...there. It should be much, much easier on the eyes. Trust me.

* * *

A cool and silent breeze blows through the field...the countryside is filled with trees, and everywhere you turn, there are flowers. Yellow ones, blue ones, pink ones that seem to sparkle under the sun.

He runs, bare feet tickled by grass and cooled by the dirt, and climbs a tree. It's difficult at first, pulling on the branches, but he eventually makes it up. The clouds crawl across the endless blue sky, slowly, neither beginning nor ending, but always moving.

A buzzing in his ear almost causes him to fall out of the tree! He barely manages to grab a branch in time, and a tiny dragonfly appears before him, resting on his knee. Giggling, he watches as the dragonfly hops from his knee to his hand, and from his hand to his shoulder. Then, before he can touch it, the dragonfly buzzes away, flying down the field. Laughing, he climbs down from the tree, and begins chasing the dragonfly. Running as fast as he is able, he reaches out again and again, never able to grasp the little guy. The dragonfly, as if it were part of some unknown game, dodged left and right, speeding in a random zig-zag formation down the field. Suddenly, the dragonfly leads him over a hill; he trips and rolls down, rolling through all the flowers and the grass, laughing even louder.

Then all is quiet. The clouds continue their endless journey, as he stares up at them with a smile.

He stands up and, with his little buddy gone, resumes his frolic through the massive field. Time seems to have slowed down. He's had so much fun in such a small amount of time, and there's no way that-

Then he turns. Frozen in place, his ears pick up the faint ringing of a bell.

Was it time to head back already?!

Sprinting, a single bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face, he heads back up the hill and past the tree, through the seemingly endless field of flowers, their beauty indescribable. As he reaches another, smaller hill, his resolve increases. Unfortunately, due to the speed built up after running down the hill, he tripped immediately after reaching the bottom, falling flat on his face. Then a pain struck him; a sudden stinging on his knee. Sitting up, he notices the rocks around him, and the nasty scrape that had appeared because of the aforementioned rocks. Groaning, he lifts himself up, and the smell of pizza hits his nostrils. Eyes widening, it turns out that home is only a few steps away!

There, on the porch, stood the most beautiful creature to ever have graced his eyes. Her long, lime-green hair blew in the slight wind, and her lovely smile was the only thing that could render the scene before him more beautiful. She positively radiated happiness and, after witnessing his little accident, she laughed.

"Come on, honey! Pop a squat inside, and let's do something about that scrape of yours!"

Grinning again, he races up the wooden porch and into the cottage. Sitting down at the same table where he ate breakfast that very morning, he lifts his knee up, looking quite patient.

The beautiful woman examines the scrape, huffing.

"Mou! Can't you go a day without getting one of these? Now, where ARE the bandages..."

She searches all the cabinets, cupboards, and drawers, but can't seem to find them! Huffing again, and crossing her arms in a very cute fashion, she walks over to a young man standing in front of the sink.

She wraps her arms around him, resting her chin on his right shoulder.

"Your son got another scrape, boya. Mind telling me where the bandages are?"

As expected, that elicited a blush from the immortal genius, who lifted a shaky hand and pointed to the living room.

She grins, kissing him on the cheek, and bouncing out of the kitchen. "Arigato, Lelouch. Aishiteru!"

"Aishiteru, Celestia. Ano...how many more times are you going to scrape yourself, Akira?"

The little boy crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "As many times as it takes, daddy. The trick is to fall 7 times, and to get back up 8 times."

Lelouch laughed. "It never ceases to amaze me."

"What?"

Lelouch stepped away from the sink, and dropped down on one knee, barely level with the boy. "Oh, nothing...you're just so smart, and only at 9 years old!"

Akira giggled, ruffling his father's hair. "Of course I am! I'm your son, remember?"

For a moment, just a moment...something flashed in his father's eyes. Was it anger? Was it fear?

No. Sadness.

Just then, Celestia walked back into the kitchen, holding a bandage and a bottle of peroxide.

Akira gasped, and his mother grinned wickedly.

"Come on, boya. It'll only hurt a lot."

The boy, sensing danger, immediately ran out of the house and back into the field, with two loving parents hot on his heels.

Maybe, before they had to head back and eat dinner...maybe they could frolic together, just a little bit.

* * *

_Aishiteru - I love you_

_Akira - Male name, Japanese origin. Translates to "intelligent"._

_Celestia - Heavenly_

I hope you enjoyed this (rushed) oneshot. Do tell me what you think of it by leaving a review, and have a wonderful Spring!


End file.
